


Anticipation

by May_Seward



Series: The Idris Adventures [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary and Isabelle are Parabatai because reasons, Clary and Simon are still best friends though so stay calm, F/M, Gen, I dont really mention their surnames so hopefully I can be forgiven, Married Clace, Married sizzy, Simon is still a Lewis because I wrote this before the Shadowhunter Academy series came out, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Seward/pseuds/May_Seward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herondales have an unexpected sleepover, and we meet a new face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to introduce Sizzy's kids so sue me. Enjoy!

Clary woke in the middle of the night to a blinding pain. She sat up and gasped, eyes wide, and tried to determine where it was coming from. As consciousness returned to her, she realised the pain wasn’t as bad as she had initially thought, almost as if it was separate from her body, and that it had what felt like two places of origin; her abdomen and her _parabatai_ rune.

Isabelle.

 ‘Jace! Wake up, Jace!’ Clary hissed as the pain subsided to nothingness.

She felt him jerk awake in the dark and sit bolt upright. ‘What is it?’ he demanded.

‘Isabelle,’ Clary said. ‘I think-’ but Jace was already up and moving. He threw on a shirt as he walked out the door, Clary hurrying after them. ‘Sshh!’ she whispered. ‘You’ll wake-’

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone was pounding on the door. Jace, who made it there first, pulled it open, stopping the person on the other side mid-knock.

‘Simon?’ Clary whispered as she heard Adele’s bedroom door creak open.

‘Clary, Jace.’ Simon was wild eyed and vaguely nauseous-looking. ‘I know it’s late but you’re closer than Alec’s and-’ a little head poked out from behind his long coat and he placed his hand on it absently.

‘Hi, Maxie,’ Clary smiled.

‘Hello, Auntie Clary,’ Maxime murmured.

‘Of course we’ll take them,’ Clary said, not needing an explanation. ‘Go, be with her.’

‘Thank you,’ he grinned, and reached his other hand out behind him, pulling it back with another little hand in his.

‘Hey, girls,’ Clary said, crouching slightly so her eyes were level with the two pairs of sleepy Lightwood blue. She reached out both hands and took one tiny one from each, leading them inside as Jace and Simon conversed in hushed agitated whispers.

‘Ella! Maxie!’ came a little voice from the hallway. Adele came running down the hall and stopped in front of the two girls still within Clary’s grasp. Casting one last glance over her shoulder at Jace and Simon, she ushered the three girls down the hall to Adele’s room.

Ella and Maxie were bundled up against the September chilled pre-dawn air and so Clary gently helped them extricate themselves from their coats. Underneath they were still wearing pyjamas in matching polka dots, Maxime in blue and Ella in pink.

‘There we go,’ said Clary. ‘Now it’s a proper sleepover.’

‘Auntie Clary?’ Ella asked.

‘Yes, Ella?’

‘Do we have to go to sleep now?’

Clary looked at her seriously. ‘Do you want to go back to sleep?’

Ella shook her head. ‘No, I want to know momma’s going to be okay.’

‘Oh, Ella, of course she is,’ Clary laughed.

‘When daddy came to get us, he seemed scared,’ said Maxime gravely.

‘He wasn’t scared,’ Clary assured her with a smirk. ‘He was excited. Sometimes it can be hard to tell the difference with adults.’

‘Mommy?’ said a new voice and three-year-old Will toddled into the room. ‘Why is Maxie and Ella here?’

‘We’re having a sleepover!’ announced Adele and she giggled. The twins were still looking a little shell-shocked, so Clary stood and smiled.

‘And what sleepover would be complete without hot chocolate?’ she asked. A chorus of ‘yay’s met her statement. Clary shook her head and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

 Adele sat cross-legged on her bed, head against the wall, the twins mirroring her on either side. Will sat on the floor playing with the shadows cast by the witchlight on Adele’s bedside table.

‘Mommy will be back soon,’ she said to the tired silence.

Once again the door opened and her daddy walked in and sat next to Will. ‘You should be in bed, young man,’ he said quietly, but he made no move to enforce it. Tonight there were special circumstances.

‘Sleepover!’ giggled Will and crawled into his father’s lap. He tugged on a lock of golden hair, but her dad didn’t seem to notice.

‘You girls alright?’ he asked.

‘Mommy’s getting hot chocolate,’ Adele said, like it explained everything.

‘What about you, Maxie?’ her dad asked. Maxime, who was almost always as loud as Adele was uncharacteristically silent.

‘I want my mommy,’ she said quietly.

‘I know,’ said Adele’s dad. ‘Hopefully you’ll be home again in a few hours.’

‘Uncle Jace..?’ Ella queried around a hastily stifled yawn.

‘Hmmm?’ he said, looking up at the six-year-old on one end of the bed.

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the sound of shattering crockery echoing from the kitchen. Immediately, everyone in the room jumped to their feet. Except poor little William, who tumbled from Jace’s lap onto the floor and sat there, dumbfounded.

‘Stay here,’ said Jace and he disappeared from the room.

* * *

 In the kitchen, Clary was picking up broken bits of mug and swearing under her breath.

‘Language, Fray,’ said a voice from behind her and she jumped.

‘Jace, you scared me!’ she protested.

‘You’re jumpy,’ he observed.

‘Yeah, well, you would be too,’ she replied dryly with a smirk. ‘It’s not all me, I think.’

Jace looked down at the scattered pottery on the kitchen tiles. ‘What happened here?’ he asked.

‘Nothing,’ Clary shrugged. ‘Pain just spiked suddenly, that’s all.’

‘Surely it wasn’t like this with the twins,’ he said.

Clary shook her head. ‘It was worse, I remember,’ she was smiling. She bent down and picked up the last of the pieces. ‘Go get the kids, then we’ll try and persuade them all to sleep.’

* * *

 Six hours later, dawn had definitely broken. Maxie and Ella were asleep in the spare bedroom with the queen bed, curled up beside each other. Adele, forever by their side, had demanded she join them and promptly curled up on Ella’s other side. It was still early, and Clary was sorely tempted to let everyone have a few more hours sleep, but, selfishly, now all the excitement was over, the gravitational pull to Lightwood manor was becoming difficult to ignore.

‘Come on, Clary, let them sleep,’ Jace murmured into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as he found her lingering in the spare room doorway.

‘I should have left with Simon,’ Clary sighed, resisting the urge to bounce on the balls of her feet.

‘And left me with four kids under six?’ Jace countered, feigning panic.

‘Under seven. Last time…’ she began, but Jace only laughed lowly.

‘Last time, Adele was only a few months old and slept through everything,’ he reminded her.

‘Still…’ Clary said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

‘Fine,’ Jace sighed. ‘You go. The rest of us will follow once everyone’s awake.’

Clary grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek (it was all she could reach from her position) and wriggled out of his arms.

‘Thank you,’ she said and was starting down the hall when a small voice yawned,

‘Uncle Jace? Is it time to see mommy and daddy now?’

* * *

By the time Clary was walking down the Lightwood’s gravel drive, she thought she could have plucked the invisible cord that connected her to her  _parabatai_ and played a tune. Instead, she opted for pacing down the driveway as fast as she could, while towing a six-year-old in each hand. Jace was right behind her, three-year-old Will on his hip and Adele holding onto his belt in lieu of his hand.

Magnus pulled the door open as they reached the stoop, looking happy to see them, but tired and not quite his usual fabulously glittery self.

‘How is everyone?’ Clary whispered as she brushed past.

‘Fine,’ Magnus smiled, wiggling can excessively ringed hand at the twins. To Clary, he said, ‘I think she’s sleeping.’

Clary nodded her thanks and followed the corridor down to the lounge room. There, she found Simon completely passed out on the couch and Alec reading in an armchair.

‘Daddy!’ both Maxime and Ella screamed in chorus and ambushed their father in one of their rare moments of synchronicity. Simon’s head jerked upright so fast, if he hadn’t been a Shadowhunter, he probably would have suffered severe whiplash. Almost on reflex, his arms reached out as the twins jumped on him, but whether it was to gather them in a hug or in self-defense was unclear. His brown hair was sticking up in all directions and he had the dazed look of the supremely exhausted.

‘Hey, girls!’ he chuckled and crushed them both to his chest. Over the tops of their dark heads, he said, ‘Thank you.’

‘Anytime,’ Clary smiled.

Simon shook his head. ‘Nope,’ he replied vehemently. ‘Never again. Nuh-uh. I don’t care if I have to remain celibate. Three’s enough.’

Jace grinned crookedly. ‘Good luck with that one, mate.’ Simon’s head fell back on the armrest of the couch and he groaned.

‘Can we see her?’ Clary asked.

‘They’re sleeping in the bedroom,’ Simon said. ‘We decided to give them at least an hour before we send the kids in to meet him.’

‘But can we go in?’

‘Sure,’ Simon replied. ‘But she’s tired.’

Clary absently brushed the  _parabatai_ rune on her collarbone. ‘I know.’

The air inside Izzy and Simon’s bedroom felt slightly stale, but cosy and warm. In the middle of the king size bed lay Isabelle, propped up on pillows and awake, if not fully alert.

‘Jace, Clary,’ she said quietly, a smile spreading across her lips.

‘Hey,’ Clary whispered, moving to her left side and settling gingerly beside her. Jace all but copied her actions on Izzy’s right. Clary’s eyes quickly performed an almost subconscious assessment of Izzy’s health before, satisfied, her attention turned to the brand-new human (or was that Shadowhunter?) in her arms.

The baby boy had a dark tuft of hair on his head and when he opened his eyes they were almost the exact same shade of brown as Simon’s, although a little darker.

‘Hello, little one,’ Clary breathed, reaching out a solitary finger to stroke his tiny head.

‘Have you got a name, yet?’ Jace asked quietly, as if he were afraid to disturb the peaceful stillness of the room. His golden eyes never left the little boy.

‘Jace,’ Isabelle whispered back.

Jace sat up straight. ‘Really?’

‘Don’t be an idiot,’ Simon said from the doorway, watching the scene with the glazed eyes of the concussed or deliriously happy. ‘I will not name my only son after you. Especially since you didn’t name yours after me.’ The second half of his statement seemed to be directed more at Clary.

She grinned. ‘Hey, Jace named Will, not me. I only had power of veto.’

‘Do you want to bring the girls in?’ Izzy asked her husband.

Simon straightened from his slouched position and smiled. ‘Okay.’ He disappeared back down the hall. Preemptively, Clary and Jace stood, and took a step back to make room for the rest of the family.

Maxie made it through the door first, Ella hot on her heels. They both jumped on the bed with cries of ‘Mommy!’ and made to throw themselves at Isabelle, but Clary and Jace caught them as Izzy said, ‘Shhh! Your brother is sleeping.’ The twins went deadly still, as if there was a snake in the room, but their eyes widened in innocent wonderment. As Simon reentered the room and took Jace’s previously occupied position, Maxie took a hesitant step forward and then another and another until she was curled up by her mother’s shoulder. Ella took up a similar position and wedged herself between her parents. Izzy looked up briefly as Alec and Magnus entered the room and joined Jace and Clary on the periphery. Once everyone was assembled, Izzy smiled again.

‘Everyone,’ she announced. ‘Meet Kyle.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for this universe so if you want more let me know either by review or on tumblr (thepowerofwordscompellsme.tumblr.com) or however else you can talk to people on this site (I'm new around here)


End file.
